Enjuague Bucal
by SassyDoll
Summary: Naruto y sus amigos No, no es Barney y sus amigos van a una fiesta... se preparan, listos para conquistar... pero a Naruto se le va un detalle.¿Qué harías si esto te pasa a ti?. "Naruto,¿que habías tomado?".ONE SHOT--locuras de un dia--un poco de Naruhina


_Hola!!_

_Si se que algunos se preguntara..."¿y esta?¿de nuevo aqui?"_

_Si...yo...de nuevo..._

_Se me ocurrió(de nuevo)_

_hacer un one-shot..._

_ta un poco loco_

_pero es interesante_

_(si hay ideas parecidas a otro fic, pido las disculaps respectivas_

_aqui no hay plagio!---Lo escribo por si a alguien se le ocurre, no piensen que mi conciencia esta intranquila_

_porque esta tranquilita....y con hambre?)_

_Espero les guste.... hecho en 3 horas....nuevo record_

_lo iba a subir ayer pero el internet no funcionaba..XD_

_enjoy it!_

**

* * *

**

**ENJUAGUE BUCAL**

_-_

_Lo mas importante para una cita: el dinero, la presentacion y ...Naruto, ¡Te apesta la boca!_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

-

La cabeza aún le dolía. No era para menos… haberse pasado tomando y bailando hasta que salió el sol era uno de sus placeres favoritos… pero no era razón para que lo levantasen como lo hicieron.

-Es injusto—dijo empezando a recordar su "grandioso despertar"

-

-

_Estaba echado boca abajo, con la cabeza colgándole de la cama al igual su brazo. La puerta se abrió silenciosamente sin que él lo sintiera—que iba a sentir si estaba totalmente ebrio—sigilosamente cuatro muchachos lo rodearon._

_-¿Listos?—preguntó uno de ellos, el más guapo de los presentes_

_-A la de tres—dijo otro sujetando un instrumento_

_-UNA….DOS….—dijo un… gord—shh, no lo digas!—sujeto de huesos grandes?_

_-Tres—completó un joven de sonrisa campante_

_El último sujeto—el de la sonrisa—cogió unos plumones y le pintó la cara, el más guapo le tiro un vaso de agua al"bello durmiente", éste de inmediato se sentó_

_-QUE "··$$·"·$/&/&!!, PASA!_

_De inmediato se escuchó un sonoro ruido proveniente de una trompeta, cuyo sonido impactó cruel y dolorosamente en el tímpano del "bello durmiente" y por último el chico gor—que no lo digas!!—de huesos grandes?, bueno él se tiró encima de él ocasionando que su oxigeno se fuera rápidamente. _

_-Me aho….go –dijo a duras penas_

_-Ya Chouji, bájate de él_

_El chico de los huesos grandes—a que si—obedeció y dejo ver a un rubio con un tic extraño en el rostro. _

_-Ok bello durmiente, son las 4 de la tarde, así que cámbiate y rápido, que después es el "reventón"—dijo el más guapo_

_Los 4 sujetos salieron en fila riéndose de su gran hazaña, mientras el "bello durmiente" ponía cara de enojado y con pena se paraba para irse a duchar-_

-

-

-¿Qué es lo que te parece tan injusto, eh dobe?—dijo el chico guapo que le había arrojado el vaso con agua.

Ese era… aunque no pareciera…su mejor amigo, Uchiha Sasuke. Un joven alto pelinegro, de cuerpo fornido, atlético, _aunque le falta un diccionario para aprender más palabras, _de una personalidad misteriosa, pero un gran imán para las mujeres. _¿Qué diablos le verán?. _Que justo ahora hacia gala de su cuerpo sexy… llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, combinando con una camisa blanca con detalles en azul marino sin abrochar los primeros dos botones dejando traslucir su buen trabajado tórax y un collar de plata, calzaba unos zapatos informales negros que llamaban a ver ese cabello rebelde azabache en punta… simplemente un sex symbol …

-El hecho que me hayan despertado de esa forma—criticó

-Tus ronquidos eran horribles… además era tarde y …era problemático…

Él era el chico de la trompeta, un colega escolar con el cual también llevaba una entrañable amistad… para él todo era…problemático…ese era Nara Shikamaru, el chico problema. De su talla, cabello negro amarrado en una coleta, espalda curvada—media jorobada—en pose de estar cansado, tenía buen físico pero por lo que se le pegaban las chicas era porque era tranquilo e incluso muy culto, se podría decir que más que Sasuke… aunque sus notas hayan sido de lo peor en la escuela era un genio. Sólo que _era problemático _tener que escribir para los exámenes. Ahora vestía un pantalón marrón, con una camisa beige y casaca de cuero. Otro imán para las chicas…

-Eso no justifica nada!!.... tú pagaras mi consulta con el médico!! Pobre mi oído!! T_T

-Vamos vamos—dijo el chico de la sonrisa campante—No nos lleva a nada discutir… mejor prepárate para la fiesta que según me avisan va a estar llena de chicas lindas e incluso modelos…

Seguía sonriendo… ese era quien le había pintado la cara como mujer y con el agua parecía un monstruo del lago Ness….Sai. Era casi tan amigo como Sasuke e incluso eran parecidos. Era más alto que él pero más pequeño que Sasuke. Cabello negro caido, ojos negros sonrisa "pintada" en su cara, atlético, de una personalidad agradable aunque…cuando se le ocurría decir las "verdades" era muy cruel. Llevaba puesto un pantalón jean azul ceñido, con un polo negro con estampado. Parecía emo… pero ese "emo" conquistaba muchos corazones… Un chico "hot"…

-No digas nada Sai… me costó quitarme todos esos colores de la cara…

-¿En la fiesta habrá comida?—pregunto el chico de los huesos grandes—Mejor vamos rápido antes de que se lo coman todo—dijo comiendo aceleradamente unas papas fritas de un bolsa

-Sólo piensas en comida 'ttebayo!... por eso estás-

-No lo digas—dijo Shikamaru

-GORDO!

Aquella persona que comía compulsivamente y que iba en su direcciòn a aplastarlo como ya lo había hecho era Akimichi Chouji. Un… chico de huesos grandes… llevaba un traje casual simple, Short verde, polo celeste y chaleco negro, con una gorra negra. Su carrera era la cocina… nadie negaría que era un buen cocinero… aunque en esos momentos lo estuviera aplastando, era un item… para la COMIDA… hasta las chicas se le pegaban para saber su secreto…de cocina

-No estoy gordo!!—dijo aun encima de él—solo tengo los huesos grandes—se paró sujetado por Shikamaru—VIVA LA GENTE DE HUESOS GRANDES!!

-Ok…lo siento cof cof!!—aspiró grandes bocanadas de aire—retiro lo dicho

-Ay dobe… cuando cambiarás… bueno dense sus últimos toques que ya salimos en un rato

-Deja de hacerte el chulito Sasuke… no eres el jefe!

-Pero al menos no visto tan ridículamente como tú…Naruto

Cada uno se marchó de la habitación de él dedicándole una sonrisa burlona… ¿Qué tenía de malo su traje?... vio, PANTALÓN…ROJO??... camisa amarilla???.... gorra blanca??... zapatillas de dos colores y aún llevaba "rubor" con lo que le había pintado Sai, realmente estuvo demasiado borracho como para vestir así… Se dirigió a su armario y se cambió de ropa. Definitivamente Uzumaki Naruto sabía vestir mejor.

Cogió un pantalón caqui claro suelto, una camisa Naranja con un polo negro debajo y una cinta para el cabello rubio que tenía, combinando con sus ojos celestes y sus extrañas rayas de zorro en su cara… su _marca personal _, ahora al menos estaba más decente. Se dirigió al baño a acicalarse. Se vio en el espejo… aún se notaba su trasnochada. Abrió un armario pequeño cuya puerta era su espejo y se echó una loción a la cara, Al cabo de unos minutos su rostro adquirió otro matiz más… _sexy. _Guiñó y se halagó a si mismo mirando su reflejo. Se lavó la boca.

-Seguro que vamos a tomar de nuevo—dio aliento a su mano—ag… que mal aliento… mucha cerveza—Cogió un poco de enjuague bucal, se enjuagó la boca y sintió la frescura—Así está mejor.

Salió del baño con una sonrisa. Guardó el enjuague bucal en su pantalón y salió rumbo a la fiesta… definitivamente hoy conseguiría a alguien… estaba decidido.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-Hikari… Arisa—dijo mirándolas con una sonrisa en la cara pero sudando por la espalda

-Naruto—dijeron las dos aburridas como si encontrarse con él fuera _lo peor del mundo_

-¿Quiénes son estas lindas señoritas, Naruto?—dijo galantemente Sai

-Yo soy Takumi Arisa—dijo una chica de cabellos castaño acercándose a Sai—eres muy guapo

-Tú eres una diosa—dijo brindándole una sonrisa—Y tú linda?

-Yo soy Fujioka Hikari…. Eto… si quieren pueden venir con nosotras… hemos venido con unas amigas—dijo Hikari, una chica rubia que miraba a Sasuke con un leve rubor

-Un placer—dijo Sasuke avanzando con los demás siguiendo a Hikari

-Ey Arisa… etto—tartamudeó Naruto—siento mucho lo que pasó ayer…

-Ni me hagas acordar—dijo Arisa acomodándose su vestido rojo ceñido a su cuerpo—Tú sólo preséntanos a tus amigos y lo olvidaremos ok?

-Si…

Básicamente seria un chantaje… pero mientras ninguna chica se enterara de ello estaría bien

-

-

_-Eres tan linda Hikari-chan… me gustas!!! Tengamos una cita!!—gritó Naruto emocionado colgándose de Hikari_

_-Naruto!!!! Cálmate por favor… no puede ser y parecía más decente…--dijo indignada_

_-No estés celosa Arisa-chan… hay Naruto para las dos…hip!_

_Las dos chicas se miraron y le dieron un coscorrón al rubio. Lo cargaron y se encaminaron hasta la puerta._

_-¿A dónde vamos? ¿Me quieren violar?—dijo Naruto…ebrio_

_-Baka!.... tenemos que mandarte a tu casa… te pueden pasar muchas cosas en este estado…_

_-¿Estoy embarazado?—preguntó asustado_

_-Será más…. No!... estás ebrio!....TAXI!!_

_Hikari levanto la mano y un taxi paró… se subieron y Naruto les obligó a descifrar el acertijo de la localización de su vivienda. El chofer los miraba raro… Naruto refregaba su cara contra las piernas de Arisa ganándose golpes y patadas de las chicas. Llegaron a una serie de departamentos, subieron por el ascensor, y sacaron la llave del bolsillo de Naruto "7-B"_

_-Es ese que está allí—señaló de frente Hikari_

_-Vamos—dijo Arisa avanzando_

_-Naruto es lindo… Naruto es mono… Naruto es genial… Naruto es-_

_-Naruto es un completo idiota pervertido—dijeron ambas_

_-No… Taruto es lindo!!, yo soy Uzukaki Taruto!!... seré presidente de Africa!_

_-Cállate!!... alguien puede vernos!—dijo furiosa Arisa_

_-Pesa mucho… y no tengo dinero para el taxi de ida…_

_-Yo tampoco… busquemosle a este_

_Llegaron a la puerta y le sacaron la billetera. 100 yenes… _

_-Esto no alcanza ni para el bus!!---golpeó a Naruto, Hikari_

_-Uzuhaki Nasuto…osea yo!... está en quiebra… Sasuke teme siempre le paga el taxi!!_

_-Me duele la espalda—dijo Arisa—vámonos… tendremos que caminar_

_-Soy un backyardigan!!_

_Abrieron la puerta del departamento y lo metieron de un patadón_

_-NUNCA MAS TE NOS CRUZES, BAKA!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Todos conversaban, Arisa aún seguía pegada a Sai y este correspondía a ella con una sonrisa, Arisa tocaba suavemente el cuerpo de Sai. Chouji se había ido a la mesa del bufet y conversaba con unos chefs. Hikari se interesó en Shikamaru… conversaban contentos, a Sasuke lo acosaban dos chicas, por lo que oyó la pelirrosa de ojos verdes se llamaba Sakura, y la rubia de ojos celestes era Ino… una famosa modelo. Se sintió relegado cada evz que intentaba hablar Arisa o Hikari lo miraban para matarlo.

-Sasuke… comparte a tus amigas—dijo al fin rogándole

-Uzumaki Naruto, porque no se los pides…--dijo sonriendo arrogante

Las miró… para sus gustos, definitivamente la pelirosa era una monada. La miró y se sonrojó, ella le sonrió…

-Eres muy linda… Sakura-chan, verdad?

-Si.. oye—le susurró al oído--¿Crees que mi escote está bien?—señaló a su busto bien proporcionado

-Yo…--empezó a sangrar por la nariz—creo que está perfectamente bien

Se extrañó que una chica le hubiese preguntado eso…_ primero lo llamarían pervertido…_

-¡Qué bien!... sabiendo que eres _gay _no me importa preguntártelo…ahora si me disculpas—volteó a ver a Sasuke

Gay?? ¿De donde habrían sacado esa idea?....Arisa!. Arisa lo miró burlonamente.

-Disculpen… tengo que ir al baño…

Se levantó y atravesó la pista de baile y los grupos de conversación que estaban en la inuguración de una nueva discoteca restaurant "Konoha Sun & Moon". Se apoyó en la baranda del segundo piso y empezó a beber más y mas. _Que estoy haciendo?...yo vine a conquistar!!.. eso es, es ahora o nunca!. _Espabiló y puso en práctica su plan"chocar y pedir disculpas". Vio a una chica de cabellos largos y negros. Avanzó y…

-Auch!!

-Oh, lo siento!!.... ¿te lastimé?

-Oh… claro que si idiota!!...—lo miró de pies a cabeza—eres un idiota muy guapo

-Jeje, gracias, tu eres muy bella… soy Uzumaki Naruto, parece que estás sola… no deberías andar tan solita, siendo una belleza, alguien podría querer-

-Etto—lo calló tapandole la boca—me tengo que ir

Y …se marchó….. _que habia hecho mal?_

Volviendo al plan… otra chica…

-Disculpa!!... es que no veo bien, esta un poco oscuro y hay mucha gente aquí, te hice daño?, en serio te pido disculpas yo no quería, no era mi intención—

-No te preocupes—dijo sonriendo forzadamente

-Espero no te hayas incomodado por-

-Etto… mi novio me espera por allá…

Se fue…. Así le pasó 5 veces más…. Hasta que se le ocurrió algo… Botó aliento en su mano y…

-PUAG!!, maldita sea, el alcohol de nuevo—sacó en enjuague bucal y se lo tomó—ahora si…

Se acercó a otra chica…

-HuY!!... disculpa!

.-No hay problema…

-¿Te dañé?... no quise hacerlo, si lo hice te pido mis más sinceras disculp-

-Ya voy Tatsuki!—dijo hablándole a una amiga imaginaria.

Más enjuague bucal

-A veces soy muy torpe… oh pero que linda eres!!... una chica tan mona como tu y sola….yo-

-Tengo que ir al baño—se fue

Enjuague bucal de nuevo

-Hola!, disculpa que te choque quizás fue el destino…

-Achu!... ya me enfermé…hasta luego!—se marchó

De una vez por todas, se tomó todo el frasco. Se acercaba a cada chica y siempre lo paraban.

Lo mas cruel que le dijeron : ADIOS!

Lo mas imaginativo: Si no llego a mi casa en diez minutos me convertiré en un duende

Lo más confuso: Geométricamente el ángulo de las manecillas del reloj es directamente proporcional a las horas que no han pasado siendo la constante un tercio de los días de mi vida… un gran dilema no?. _Ahí EL se fue._

¿_Qué pasaba con las chicas? ¿Por qué todas huían?_

Avanzó haciéndose espacio entre la multitud, tomaba un whisky de las rocas cuando chocó con alguien que cayó al piso.

-Lo siento!—se acercó a ayudarla a levantarse y su trago cayó encima—NOOO!!!.....lo siento mucho!!

-No hay problema Naruto-kun… de todas formas ya me iba a casa

-Eh??... ¿como sabes mi nombre?

Avanzaron hasta la barra, Naruto le prestó su camisa para se cubra.

-¿Hyuga Hinata?... estabas a mi costado… uhmmm—trató de hacer memoria—disculpa, no te recuerdo

-No hay problema—sonrió tristemente—estabas muy absorto en tus pensamientos, además generalmente nadie me nota

-Yo—Se sintió mal por ello—déjame invitarte un trago

-Ahmm, no tomo—lo miró a los ojos—pero quizá hoy pueda ser la excepción

-Yey!!, entonces yo quiero un whisk-

-Pidamos unas piñas coladas, si?—le sonrió

-Ahmm…. Supongo que está bien, ey barman!, DOS PIÑAS COLADAS!

Siguieron conversando, a medida que Naruto terminaba sus piñas coladas, Hinata lo seguía presionando para que siga tomando las piñas coladas. Se enteró que recién había egresado de la universidad, contabilidad y finanzas. Coincidentemente su amiga Ama Tenten estaba comprometida con su primo Hyuga Neji. Ino, la rubia que se debatía con Sakura por Sasuke, la había obligado a venir.

-Entonces yo le dije al vendedor del super: PORQUE NO ME DAS MI RAMEN INSTANTANEO A MITAD DE PRECIO… te lo estoy comprando por cajas!! Y el me dijo: Ya te he dicho que no es ramen!! Son fideos sasa!(los de Pucca)… y fue ahí cuando la dependienta me arrojó unos cangrejos que mordisquearon todo el cuerpo "fue un accidente " me dijo…NO le crei nada!!

-Tienes unas lindas historias Naruto-kun—dijo sonriéndole

-Jejeje… gracias…. También tengo una de cuando los OVNIS casi me llevan… fue horrible, parecía Sasuke cuando se levantaba de mal humor!

-Jajaja, Es un poco tarde, debo irme…

-Oh!...que pena—se entristeció—te acompaño

-Ah?... pero tus amigos?

-Ellos también se olvidan que yo existo… vamos a despedirnos

Caminaron entre la multitud, la cogió de la mano para guiarla, el sitio estaba repleto. Cuando llegó a la mesa de sus amigos vio que Arisa le mostraba un preservativo a Sai y este sonreía complacido. Hikari estaba en las piernas de Shikamaru y se tocaban levemente. Sasuke estaba besuqueándose con Sakura, mientras que Ino se encargaba de darle algunos besos en el cuello y de darle complacencia al cuerpo de éste. Eso más parecía… una… _orgia. _

-_Teme,_ ya me voy—dijo susurrándole al oído

-Ajamm—dijo separándose de la pelirrosa—Vas a ir directo o te quedarás en otro lugar—dijo mirando a Hinata que se despedía de Ino que miraba en forma asesina a Sakura ocasionando una batalla entre el azul y verde

-La dejaré en su casa nada más—suspiró pero por alguna razón se sonrojó

-Sopla

-¿Qué?

-SOPLA "·%"%/!!—Naruto sopló—al fin se te quitó el mal aliento

-¿Qué?—se sorprendió

-No te diste cuenta?... _te apestaba la boca_ ¿Qué habías tomado?, olía horrible…

-Listo Naruto-kun, ya me puedo ir

Asintió mecánicamente… avanzó entre la multitud jalando a Hinata. Cuando estuvieron afuera Hinata lo miraba intranquila

-Naruto-kun te pas-

-¿Me apestaba la boca?—dijo con cara de traumado

-ah?

_**-¿ME A-PES-TA-BA LA BO-CA?—**_dijo fúrico

-Yo… bueno si

Por eso las chicas no le hablaban!... pero cual seria el causante?

-Por eso te hice tomar mucha piña colada… eso neutralizaba el olor… quizá tengas algún problema bucal

-No!, yo siempre mantengo limpia mi boca… yo-

"_bucal" _Sacó el _enjuague bucal _de su bolsillo, lo revisó y vio la fecha de vencimiento…. 11 de Mayo del 2008

-¿Qué día estamos hoy?

-16 de octubre del 2009…

_El maldito enjuague bucal le había arruinado la noche…_

Vio a Hinata, no estaba tan mal… tenía unos pechos grandes, una mirada tierna, cabellos largos, ojos perla, labios delgados cintura pequeña, piernas proporcionales a su trasero…

_Y además…_

-Hinata—dijo mientras subían al taxi--¿Qué planes tienes para mañana?

_Le había dado la oportunidad…_

-Nada

_Para poder encontrar a la chica ideal…._

-Tengamos una cita

-

-

-

* * *

**YEY YEY!!**

**Si...la fiesta esta buenaza..!!....ah**

**era el one shot...T_T**

**hace tiempo que no voya fiestas...**

**loca la idea no?**

**Un poquitin de naruhina al final... **

**bah no es mucho...**

**espero les haya gustado**

**y si te gusto dale clic abajo!!**

**me conformo con tres...(en el anterior me conforme con dos XD)**

**Espero puedas leer mis otras historias!!**

**matta ne!**

**hasta una nueva oportunidad!!**

**atte:**

**Su humilde servidora--la que escribe las historias mas raras del mundo-Mikame**


End file.
